I Warned You from the Start
by xHeartxKatx
Summary: After Nick and Cassie escape from the Division, Kira shows up at their motel and she and Nick become a couple again. What happens after that?


**Title**: I Warned You from the Start

**Summary**: After Nick and Cassie escape from the Division, Kira show's up at their motel and she and Nick become a couple again. What happens after that?

**Author**: xKatMuffinx

**Rating**: PG

**Fandom**: PUSH

**Pairing**: Nick/Cassie

**Warning(s)**: Mild Language

**Disclaimer**: I am not associated with PUSH, the characters, or the actors/actresses.

**Author's Note**: The italicized words are Cassie's thoughts. Enjoy!

* * *

Three Weeks Earlier

* * *

There, Nick and Cassie see Kira standing at their motel door.

_Crap. I thought we lost her for good. Maybe not for good, but for now. This was the first time me and Nick were alone since we went looking for her._

Kira walks in. She just stands there staring at Nick.

_What the hell is going on?_

Nick gazes back.

"Cassie, why don't you go clean up?" Nick says, trying to make her leave.

"Oh. I'm not going anywhere," she says crossing her arms, sitting on one of the motel beds.

"Go. Now." He orders.

Cassie doesn't nudge. He loses his patience and Moves her into the bathroom.

_Shit. I can't believe this. _

Cassie sits on the blocked toilet seat and suddenly closes her eyes and hangs her head with her hands. Seconds later she breaks free from her vision.

_Crap. I gotta tell Nick._

She manages to open the sheltered door with a bobby pin and walks out seeing Nick and Kira talking at the door.

"Nick, I need to talk to you." She says.

He rotates to look at Cassie and closes the door on Kira.

"Okay. What?" He says, crashing down onto a chair.

"I had a vision in the bathroom, and you were in it. And "she" was in it." The watcher says referring to Kira.

There was silence for a moment.

"What about it?" Nick asks.

"It was a very bad thing." She answers.

Silence.

"Okay, what happened?" questions Nick.

She tells him about her vision.

Moments later, she concludes, "And that's it."

"Cassie, didn't you say you get things wrong sometimes," The mover states.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Well, this is one of those times. I don't think it would happen."

Nick stands up and walks to the bathroom. Cassie follows him and stops at the door.

"Look, Nick, it was very clear. I think this isn't one of those times."

"Look, Cass, I gotta clean up. Why don't you get ready for bed?" He replied, treating her like a child intentionally.

"Ugh. Fine! Don't believe me!" Cassie yells and then walks away.

Nick closes the door.

_How can he not believe me? After all we've been through? _

She gets upset and lies down on the bed. She falls asleep moments later.

Nick comes out of the bathroom, all cozy in his PJ's.

He lies down on the other bed and thinks about this whole situation.

Is it right that he chose to date Kira again?

* * *

Today

* * *

That morning, Nick sits on a chair with a laptop on his lap. The young watcher wakes up by the sound of the alarm.

"Good morning." He says.

"Whatever." Cassie says, changing her sleeping position to the other direction.

"Cassie, I'm-"

"Save it." She interrupts, "I still don't wanna hear it."

"Look, -"

"Didn't I just say something?"

She sounded infuriated.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Kira at the local coffee shop downtown. Are you gonna be okay alone?" He told her.

"Have fun." She says, sitting up, but still not looking at Nick.

He walks out the door. He still feels sad about being so harsh on her that night.

_Not that he's gone; I might as well just stay inside for today. Today's the day that my vision would happen. He's been dating her for about 3 weeks or so. Today's the day._

Cassie turns on the TV and flips though the channels.

_Maybe I'll just go downtown and go get something to eat instead._

She grabs her handbag and walks out of the motel.

* * *

That Night

* * *

Cassie walks back to the motel. She takes the elevator upstairs and gets her key to unlock the door to her room. She turns on the lights and places her keys on the table.

"Nick? You home?" she questions out loud.

"Nick?"

She walks in to the bedroom and sees Nick sitting on the bed facing the other way.

"Nick? You okay?"

He turns around, his eyes puffy red and blood stains all over his white shirt.

"It happened, didn't it?" Cassie asks referring her vision.

He shakes his head "Yes".

Cassie walks to him and sits beside him.

He breathes heavily and rests his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Don't worry." She comforts him and resting her head on his.

"So, Nick, what happened exactly?" the little girl asks.

"…… She," he struggles to talk, shocked by what happened, "She Pushed me into shooting myself."

"Poor thing. I'm sorry, Nick."

"Cassie, it's not your fault. I should've listened to you in the beginning. So, I'm sorry." He apologizes.

"I warned you from the start." She states, rubbing it in his face a little.

"Yeah."

"So, what happened after that?" Cassie curiously asks.

"I Moved a gun and shot her."

"Oh. Well, you better get cleaned up. We need to get some sleep."

_So, I was right. I warned him from the start, didn't I? This concludes that he should listen to me more. The vision happened the way I thought it would. I know people are wondering why I wasn't there. It was because I didn't know where they were. _


End file.
